Truth or Dare
by Imahappyface p
Summary: Team avatar all go to Ember Island And when everyone is bored, they end up playing truth or dare. What could possibly happen?
1. Chapter 1

To whom that are reading: This is my first story so it might not be the best, so please review and tell me what I can do to make my story better. Hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own ATLA or LOK.

AGES…

Toph 22

Haru 24

Suki 24

Sokka 25

Zuko 26

Mai 24

Katara 24

Aang 21

*Flashback Started*

It was the middle of the summer and the night of Toph's birthday party. It was nothing special, just the old gaang hanging out on Air Temple Island.

"Hey, has anyone seen Toph? She's been gone for a while." Katara said.

"She might have gone on a walk" Aang replied. "Other than that, I don't know what she does."

Just then, she walked inside.

"Don't be so worried, guys, I just went outside to earthbend a little," Toph said casually.

"Oh I almost forgot. People, I have a present for you guys." Zuko began.

"OH OH OH OH is it-"

"Shut up Snoozles! Sparky, get to the point already." Toph yelled.

"I'm inviting all of you to Ember Island for an eight-week vacation to my beach house."

*Flashback Ended*

"I. Am. So. BORED! Beach parties. I'm NOT a big fan of water. I can't even swim! No melon juice! Now, who do you people take me for? I mean- HEY Sweetness, stop laughing at me!" Toph said. Katara, however, wasn't taking her that seriously, and was laughing at her.

"Toph. I mean this in the nicest of ways. Shut. Your. Mouth." Haru said to her.

"Disresssssspectful. Now if you people really want to have some fun, then I know just the activity for us to do. Lets play truth or dare.

"what's truth or dare?" Katara asked.

"Isn't that the game when you can practicly get secrets out of people and make them do whatever you wan't" Sokka asked.

" Well the way you worded that made it sound horrible, but.. yeah thats how you play." Toph said.

"Oh I remember that game." Mai said

"Fine. we'll play your game." Everyone started to say.

**So I hope that you all injoy! I Will try to update as soon as possible. Feel free to send in reviews an I would love it if you guys give ideas or thoughts on what some truths or dares :)**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's the second chapter and like always, hope you enjoy! Sorry I didn't get to use my mom's computer until today.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing

Chapter 2

"So who's starting?" Suki asked.

"you." Toph said.

"Toph, truth or dare?"

"Uhhh dare?" Toph said, not knowing what to say.

"Well," Suki grinned, "I dare you to wear shoes for the rest of the day.

"Awww I knew I should have picked truth!" Toph said.

"Sucks to be you"

After Toph got her shoes on,she then asked "Sparky, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Zuko said.

"Name all of the girls you have dated." She said with an evil smile.

"Uhhhh Mai and Jin are all of them if I remember right," He said slightly nervously.

"Who's Jin?" Mai asked.

"No one. Haru, truth or dare?"

"I'll Go with truth" Haru said slowly.

"Well" Zuko began "...For some reason, I thought you'd say dare. Umm I don't know anymore... How long have you liked Toph?"

"Oh about... six or seven years" He said

"Aww- hey when was I going to find out?" Toph asked.

"whenever you felt like asking."

Okay I'm out of Ideas now. Review if you like.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Okay… that was awkward. Aang, truth or dare?" Haru asked.

"Dare" he said.

"I dare you to drink this full cup of cactus juice." Haru said, earning a glare from Katara

"I don't think that is a good idea" Aang said nervously.

"Well, which one do you choose? Would you drink the beverage, or face the wrath of my wife?"

Aang groaned and then said "Give me the cup.

"This is going to be good." Toph said.

"Shut up, Toph." Aang said.

As Aang drank the cactus juice, they slowly started to see the changes in him. Soon enough, he was acting like Sokka in the desert. All hyper, weird, and peppy.

"Soooo. Toph! Truth or dare?" Aang said.

"Truth" She said.

"Well, I've heard that you used to love Sokka. Wayyy more than a friend. Is that true?"

"Must you really bring the most embarrassing subject up. Must you really?"

"Doesn't seem so fun, huh, Toph?" Zuko said.

"For your information, that happened when I was THIRTEEN. Not twenty-two."

"oh." Sokka mumbled.

"Suki, truth or dare?'

"Dare." She said

"I dare you to swap clothes with me."

"Toph, that's awkward but fine" Suki said.

After they swapped clothes, suki guided Toph out to the room and gave her the fans.

"This is so boring" Mai began " lets take a break.

"Okay" Aang said slowly.


End file.
